Demons of the Military
by ShaduofTexitar
Summary: Revised. General Zabat is not widely liked, but why? Is he an idiot? Or is there something else? As Ed and Al get involved with the General's investigation, they'll find out that the military is controlled by the Silver Demon Alchemist, officail or not.
1. Chapter 1

_General Shanks Zabat is a mystery. The Commander of the Special Forces is not widely liked, but why?Is it just because he's an unpleasant twerp? Or is there something more, something neither he nor Roy is saying?_

_As Ed and Al get involved with the General's invesigation, they'll find out that the military is controlled by the Silver Demon Alchemist, offical or not._

Shadu: Alright, this story is revised and better. I really just changed a few names here and there, but the names made a world of difference. Just to be clear too, this story takes place somewhere after Lior and before they meet Dr. Marco. It is not Lior, though. After. And after the Flame vs. Full Metal episode. But before they go to see Dr. Marco. Got it? Good. Enjoy.

_Ch. 1_

"So, Full Metal, do you have a report for me?" the calm, condescending voice of Roy Mustang asked as the Full Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric, sat on the down in Roy's office.

"Yes sir," Ed drawled, his formality coming from his recent reprimand from Hawkeye regarding his disrespect. "The lead town seemed clear enough. I hardly saw any alchemists there. They were relatively friendly, I'd say. They were definitely cordial. Of course, not really knowing what to look for, I didn't see anything. I didn't see any circles anywhere on anybody, but I do have to admit that there were some strange things going on. Some people would go missing and come back completely different. It's almost like they went crazy."

"Crazy, huh?" Roy noted dully, knowing the answer. "That's not so unusual. People do that all the time."

"That's right," Ed nodded, bitter that his story has been interrupted. He wanted out of this office as much as Roy wanted him out. "But there was still something strange. They would all leave and go to the same place. It was a cave out of town a ways, and they would stay there for a while. When they returned, they were crazy, almost foaming at the mouth."

"Did you actually see the cave?" Roy cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, no," Ed looked away out of shame.

"Then why are you reporting it?" Roy muttered, though his voice said he didn't really care.

"Al followed one of them once," Ed responded. "He told me what he saw."

"But the fact remains that you didn't see it," Roy scolded.

"I trust Al," Ed defended his younger brother. "And it is an important fact."

"Yeah, whatever, continue," Roy answered dryly, turning to look out the window. He had so many other things he'd rather be doing.

"I never got to finish my work," Ed continued. "Shortly after they found out what I was doing, they locked me up."

"You were locked up?" Roy mocked. "Big surprise."

"Soon after, I was let out by Armstrong," Ed stated, ignoring Roy's last statement, regardless on how furious it made him. "I saw more people on the streets as we left, foaming at the mouth. It looked like alchemy had backfired or something on them."

"Backlash?" Roy raised his eyebrows, turning ever so slightly towards Ed.

"Yeah, I'd definitely call it that," Ed nodded.

"I see," Roy muttered. "Armstrong expressed that you wished to return to Osnair and finish your investigation."

"Yes I do sir," Ed replied.

"Why?" Roy sighed, releasing pent up boredom.

"Curiosity, I guess," Ed shrugged, looking down at the ground. "I also feel like I didn't finish my job. I want a chance to."

Roy didn't respond for a second as he looked down at the papers he held in his hand "It says here that there were chimeras there?"

"Yes, I…wait a second!" Ed shouted, suddenly realizing what was going on. "If you have my written report, why are you asking me questions about it? Can't you just read it?"

"I could," Roy admitted. "But that would be too easy. Besides, some of your details are…how should I put it? Sketchy."

"Sketchy!" Ed roared. "I'll have you know-" but he was cut off by the door banging nosily open.

"Colonel," Havoc curtly addressed, standing in the doorway, his ever-present cigarette pushed to the corner of his mouth.

"Havoc? What is it?" Roy perked, spinning around in his chair, happy to be free of the report.

"There's someone to see you," Havoc reported.

"Who is it?" Roy sunk a little, realizing it might not be the break he had hoped for.

"He didn't say sir," Havoc shrugged.

Roy sunk even further. That was never a good sign. Never.

"Send him in," Roy sighed, knowing he couldn't get out of this meeting easily.

Havoc nodded, turned around and mumbled something, and walked around the man behind him. A tall, proud man took Havoc's place in the doorway.

The newcomer was just barely an inch taller than Roy himself, though a great deal taller than Ed. He was very unusual in appearance, however. His hair was a silver grey, although he looked to be about Roy's age, and hung down in his face, partially covering his eyes, concealing most of their emotion. The color of his eye was a very abnormal color indeed. Instead of being brown, or blue, like normal people, his were red, giving him the appearance of being blood-thirsty. Besides that, he was relatively normal, save his uniform which was almost exactly like Roy's blue one except the newcomer's had regal stripes on his left arm just below his shoulder and a thin, silver watch chain trailed from a breast pocket to a clip on the inside of his jacket.

"General Shanks Zabat," he cordially introduced himself to Roy and Ed, though Roy needed no introduction. "Special Forces," he added, pulled out his silver pocket watch as proof of his State Alchemist status.

"Ah, Zabat, it's been a while," Roy noted bitterly. "What are you doing here?"

"Here strictly on business Mustang," Zabat replied, stuffing his pocket watch back into the pocket it came from. "My unit and I are taking over the investigation of Osnair."

"The Special Forces are investigating Osnair!" Roy stood up, outraged.

"Of course," Zabat stated with a nod. "You can't expect the Full Metal Alchemist to do it on his own or with help even," he added, eyeing Ed and obviously recognizing him.

"And why not?" Ed challenged hotly.

"For one thing, you must have an unbiased party," Zabat sneered. "Since you were there, you can't be that. Secondly, this investigation is looking to be a messy one and is no place for kids."

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak!" Ed demanded, this time being the one to lunge to his feet.

But Zabat wasn't frightened.

He just chuckled insultingly, "I didn't say that."

"Full Metal, would you leave?" Roy requested calmly, though a tremor of hate could be detected as his eyes stayed fixed on the General. "Zabat and I need to speak alone."

Ed glared at Roy but did as he had been told. Before slamming the door behind him, he gave one last disdainful glare at Zabat.

Roy stood there for a second, collecting his wits and sense before calmly taking a breath and sitting down in his chair once again.

"Shanks, let's be perfectly frank with each other," Roy grumbled, offering with a hand Ed's abandoned seat. "Why are you here?"

"I told you," Shanks replied, sitting down and crossing his legs. "The Special Forces are taking over the investigation of Osnair. I wouldn't lie to you."

"That doesn't answer why you're here," Roy protested.

"No, I suppose it doesn't," Shanks looked the other way to show he didn't care if Roy was angered. "I'm here to tell you that you're no longer in charge of Osnair's investigation, regardless of the fact that one of your men was involved. I'm also here, with my men, to gather information before we head off to Osnair. Since the Full Metal Alchemist was there, and is based here," Shanks shrugged, "it was basic math."

"Why are the Special Forces so interested in this? Why not something else?" Roy growled menacingly.

"I didn't choose the assignment," Shanks gave Roy a look that implied the Flame Alchemist was stupid. "I never do. I just do as I'm told. I just do what the Fuhrer wants. He gives me an order, and I take my men and do it. That's the way the Special Forces work."

"Oh, so is that how your last assignment worked? What about it? Huh?" Roy snarled.

"What? Ishbal?" Shanks drawled looking over at Roy. "You still bitter about that?" Shanks asked, seeing the cross look on Roy's face.

"Of course I am!" Roy thundered. "I saw things that will haunt me forever! I saw horrors no man should, and you think it's a joke! You were there! You saw the destruction! Didn't it unnerve you, even just a little?"

"No, not really," Shanks dryly answered. "I guess that's the difference between us. You always were softer."

"You heartless fiend!" Roy cried.

"Calm down Roy," Shanks looked back at the Colonel. "My orders aren't anything like that this time. We're just going to investigate, that's all," he stood to his feet. "I'll be staying here with my men for a day or two, and then we will move out."

Debating fighting it, Roy decided against and grumbled a "Fine," knowing he couldn't deny the Special Forces anything they wanted and get away with it for everyone knew they were greatly favored by the Fuhrer. "Just don't expect me to clean up your mess, like last time."

Shanks chuckled, showing Roy he didn't care what the Colonel felt, gave a sarcastic salute, and walked out the door, leaving it wide open. Another sign to Roy saying he didn't care.

"Full Metal, I know you're there," Roy called, causing Ed, who was hiding behind the door, to stiffen and sweat. "I know you've been listening too."

"How?" Ed answered, forgetting he was supposed to be hiding.

"Because that's the way you are," Roy commented dully. "Now, I wish to speak with you."

Ed sheepishly peeked around the door and entered the office, a chill running down his spine. Taking a cue from a glance from Roy, he closed the door and waited for the Colonel to begin.

"What was that about Ishbal?" Ed asked when the Colonel didn't start speaking right away.

"It doesn't matter," Roy hastily snapped. "Let me tell you something though. Don't get caught up with him," he demanded, pointing a stern finger at Ed.

"Why?" Ed's eyes narrowed, disliking Roy telling him who he could and couldn't associate with.

"He's bad," Roy turned around and looked distractedly out the window. "He's done unforgivable things. The Special Forces are more like an army of demons rather than alchemists. Don't get caught up with any of them."

"Yes sir," Ed hissed.

Then, he turned and left, neither of them exchanging another word.

If there was one thing Roy failed to remember in telling Ed not to get mixed up with the Special Forces, it was this; something that is forbidden is always more appealing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ch. 2_

"Ah, Shanks, it's been a while," Hughes smiled when he saw the General coming down the hall, heading it the direction of the cafeteria, which was Hughes' destination.

"Yes it has Hughes," Shanks smiled warmly and nodded, much different to the fashion he had greeted Roy. "I'm going to eat with my men, want to join me?"

"Nah," Hughes shook his head good-naturedly. "I would, but I've got work to do. I have to get this done, so it looks like I'll be working on it during dinner."

"Working during dinner?" Shanks rose an eyebrow. "That's new. What work are you doing?"

"Lots and lots of paper work," Hughes winked. "I'm only working on it now because I was on vacation and need to catch up."

"Really?" Shanks rose both eyebrows. "What'd you do on your vacation?"

"I played with my little girl, Elysia," Hughes sighed happily. "She's such a darling. She's three now. Oh, she's so cute."

"Three already huh?" Shanks replied. "I remember when she was born."

"Yeah," Hughes nodded. "It feels like it was just yesterday that she was born and I was washing her in the sink. She can ride a tricycle now. I have pictures of her, wanna see them?" Hughes perked.

"Uh, thanks, but no," Shanks hastily replied, holding up his hand. "That's okay."

"Aww…well, anytime you want to see them," Hughes called as Shanks veered quickly off towards the table that sat his men once they were in the cafeteria.

"I'll be sure to ask," Shanks nodded, still walking.

"I'll send you a birth notice if you want," Hughes shouted as the General got farther away. "It's the least I can do for you help naming her."

"That'd be great," Shanks responded, his voice barely heard over the commotion in the cafeteria. Shanks couldn't help but like Hughes, but sometimes Shanks found him a bit on the weird side.

Hughes got his food and sat down at the table, humming happily, his mind on his wife. Just as he pulled the folder from underneath his arm and placed it on the table, Ed sat down across from him.

"Well hello Ed," Hughes greeted as enthusiastically as ever. "My wife's pregnant. Isn't that great?" he blurted out.

"Uh…well, yeah sure, I'm happy for you. Congrats," Ed stammered, caught off guard by the random, bizarre statement.

"Wanna see the pictures of my wife?" Hughes asked energetically.

"Uh, no, that's okay," Ed rubbed the back of his head.

"Funny, General Shanks said the same thing," Hughes mused to himself, stroking his chin.

"I have a question," Ed stated, regaining his composure.

"Well, alright," Hughes nodded. "I'll answer as best I can."

"What are the Special Forces?" Ed asked bluntly.

"Well," Hughes pushed up his glasses, giving himself a moment to think. "It's a smaller, lesser known branch of the military. They work in secret, hence the name. No one's quite sure what they do, or what their purpose is."

"Just how small are they?" Ed cocked his head.

"Dunno, forty, maybe fifty," Hughes replied. "No one's quite sure. They're shrouded in mystery and no one knows."

"Knows what?" Ed questioned.

"Anything," Hughes shrugged. "How many there really is, who established it, what their main purpose is, no one really knows. The only thing that is known for sure is that General Zabat is in charge and everyone knows he gets his orders directly from the Fuhrer himself. Besides that, no one knows anything. They're sworn to secrecy when they are put into the Special Forces and Shanks strictly enforces it. It's hard to get in as it is; Shanks hand-picks his soldiers himself. And when they start falling, he does away with them."

"He kills them!" Ed nearly shouted.

"No, well, I don't know, he might," Hughes held up his hands. "The only thing that is really known is they disappear. It's possible they're killed."

"So," Ed turned to look at the long table behind him that was filled with men with stripes identical to Shanks' on their arms, eager to change the subject of what happens to discharged members, "are those the Special Forces?"

"Yep," Hughes nodded. "Anyone with stripes on their arms like that are Special Forces. Of course, their uniforms look just like ours, but they have to have a distinction from the rest of us."

"What's so special about them anyways?" Ed grunted. "I mean besides the obvious alchemic talent."

Hughes took a drink from his cup. "They're given special assignments that are never reported or recorded anywhere. Only they know what the missions are and what they're about. It's also said that they know all sorts of things, like the truth of Ishbal, how the Fuhrer came to power, how all the wars start, stuff about the Philosopher's Stone," Ed perked, "you know, things like that."

"Really, they know about the Stone?" Ed asked, excitement growing in his voice.

"Yeah, well I guess, that's just what I've heard," Hughes shrugged. "I don't know for sure though. I've never asked about it. It doesn't really matter to me. But I've also heard that only Shanks knows about that. You can't just ask him either," Hughes added, noting how Ed eyed Shanks. "He doesn't even tell his own men."

"He's just a brat, thinks he's so high and mighty…I bet he's not so great," Ed grumbled.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, he's extremely talented," Hughes told Ed. "He jumped straight from a normal alchemist to a General State Alchemist."

"What? How'd he do that? It's supposed to be impossible!" Ed nearly shouted.

"Yes I know, tha'ts why he's the only one to ever do it," Hughes nodded clamly.

"How'd he do it?" Ed repeated anxiously.

"Took the State Alchemist exam, just like you and every other State Alchemist," Hughes took a sip of his drink. "It was his turn, and there was an assualt on the Fuhrer. Without warning, a rouge alchemist burst out of nowhere and attempted to kill the Fuhrer. We later learned that the alchemist had been trying to become a State Alchemist for five years and was denied every time during the second portion of the exam. Infuriated, he came at the Fuhrer only to be stopped by Zabat."

"So? What did Zabat do that was so great?" Ed yawned.

"Zabat didn't hesitate, which was one reason the Fuhrer was impressed," Hughes shrugged. "It not only showed Zabat's loyalty to the Fuhrer, but also showed his resolve. He also used alchemy on the man himself in order to repell him, and even though it was human transmutation, technically, nothing bad happened to him. Obviously, this is a rare, potentially dangerous skill, and the Fuhrer didn't want Zabat turning on him, but he also thought that the General's talents would be wasted as a normal State Alchemist. So, the Fuhrer decided to make Zabat a General right there, promoted him under one condition. That was that the General would stay loyal to the Fuhrer and command the Specail Forces, neither of which Zabat had problems with."

"I guess he must be good then," Ed admitted.

"He is," Hughes nodded. "I've seen him in action before. Not only that, but until you came along, he was the youngest State Alchemist. He is still, however, the youngest General."

Hughes studied Ed's eyes, which had been fixed on him moments before, to find that they had drifted back to Zabat. This made Hughes a little uneasy. Knowing Ed, Hughes had every right to be. His thoughtful look told the investigator that the young military dog had something planning in his head.

"What are you thinking?" Hughes cautiously asked.

"Equivilant exchange," was Ed's simple reply.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ch. 3_

Ed watched General Zabat throughout the meal, hoping for a break. Ed knew he would have to get Shanks alone, away from his men, in order to corner him, in order to demand what he wanted. His plan was flawless, and every time he thought it over, he couldn't help but grin at his cleverness. He planned to follow Shanks when the General left the cafeteria. That's when he would get Shanks alone and confront him.

Ed's plan was simple enough, but of course, the General didn't know and was not cooperating. On top of that, it was a well known fact that patience was not a strong suit of Ed's.

Shanks sat there for more than an hour, conversing and laughing with his men. He seemed to be having a good time. He even seemed to be a pretty nice guy, despite his actions with Roy earlier. It stunned Ed that anyone could be soft like that, but especially a dirty dog like Zabat.

Ed waited and waited. He wanted to actually carry out a plan and have it work. So many times, he would plan or never do. And when he did do, something always went wrong. This time, he told himself, he would make it work, no matter what.

Despite his resolution, Ed found it increasingly harder to remain patient and not just jump in, as was his usual style. He wanted this bad enough, he would do whatever it took.

"Calm down Ed," he told himself. "He can't be too much longer. You can wait him out. You can wait until the end of the earth."

Ed, however, found this to be untrue.

An hour and a half after Ed's one-way waiting game had begun, Ed found himself ready and willing to give up.

Wait.

Right now, he despised that word. Of course, there was never a time where he did like the word, but right now, it was his most hated word in any language.

Ed scooted his chair back, ready to get up and willing to admit defeat, when Shanks finally, at long last, rose from his own table, and bid his men goodbye. Ed's triumph over his impatience made him extremely proud of himself, but a grunt as he hastily stood up still emphasized his impatience. If he hadn't wanted something out of Shanks, he would've told the General off right there. But since Ed was trying to get something, he held his tongue and temper.

"General!" Ed called out when they were in a deserted hallway. "I want to speak with you!"

Shanks stopped, confused at first, and turned around to see Ed as he sprinted up. A sly, cold grin slipped over his face as Ed stopped in front of him and caught his breath.

"Ah, hello Elric," Shanks coldly greeted, though his tone was not as cold as it had been when he had been talking to Roy. "What is it?"

"I want to talk to you," Ed stated, standing up straight.

"I know," Shanks replied dryly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I got that from 'I want to speak with you'. What do you want to talk about?"

"I heard you know some things about the Philosopher's Stone," Ed stated. "Is that true?"

"Yes," Shanks cocked an eyebrow. "So?"

"I want the information!" Ed demanded quickly, forgetting his resolve to do this in a sneaky and clever way.

Even though Ed was serious, Shanks' response was one of mirth.

"No, seriously," Shanks started again when his mocking laughter had subsided. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"That's it," Ed snapped, angry steam nearly rising off the top of his head. "I want all the information you have on the stone."

"Do you really think that I'm going to just give up valuable information like that just because you came up to me and asked?" Shanks snarled. "If I did that for everyone who ever asked me about it, let me say that there would be a lot more people looking for it…or avoiding it."

"Sir," Ed cringed at the use of that word, "I need that information."

"Yeah? Well, we all need something, now don't we?" Shanks mocked.

"I had hoped that you would give me the information and that would be that, but I figured you wouldn't," Ed grumbled. "That leaves me with one choice, as I see it. I challenge you to a match," Ed announced boldly.

"Challenge me? What for?" Shanks raised his eyebrow again. "Does mommy Roy know you're challenging me?"

"I don't care if he does or not, I'm going to get my challenge one way or another, with or without his permission," Ed yelled.

"Fine, calm down you spazz," Shanks yawned. "Do you have conditions?"

"Of course! If I win, you tell me what you know about the stone," Ed declared. "If you win, I'll tell you what I know about Osnair. Sounds fair doesn't it? Equivalent exchange."

"No," Shanks snorted. "See, the thing is, the information I possess about the Stone far outweighs any information you may have on Osnair, seeing as how I can just read the file or learn about it myself. Even with the…temptation," he used the last word sarcastically, "the information and the fight alone do not add up to my information."

"Of course it would! Information is information!" Ed shook his head. "All information is equal!"

"But the desire to have it isn't," Shanks pointed out. "Let me ask you this, how badly do you want the information I possess?"

Ed became suddenly intrigued by the ground. "I want it bad."

"Bad enough to do anything, right?" Shanks sneered.

"Yes," was Ed's small reply.

"And how badly do you think I want your information?" Shanks continued.

"Not very much," Ed answered.

"That's right, I couldn't care less whether I got your information," Shanks nodded. "Aside from that, my information is much more useful. So, now what do you think about all information being equal?"

Ed growled to himself and clenched his fists. His plan had soured. He had originally thought that he would corner the General, but instead, somewhere in the course of the conversation, Shanks had turned the tables and cornered him. He was backed into a corner with only two options. Let the beast kill him or try to get away and let the beast attack him. Let the information go without a fight, or go ahead and fight, despite what the General would have him do.

Ed knew what he would do. He had only one option.

"So, what would you want in return for your victory?" Ed regretfully submitted.

"If you win, I promise, I'll tell you what I know of the Stone. If you lose," he paused for effect, "you and your brother will accompany me and my men to Osnair for the duration of the investigation."

"What!" Ed bellowed.

"You'll become my temporary dogs," Shanks clarified.

"I know what it means! But that's unreasonable!" Ed protested.

"I think it's very fair, and generous actually," Shanks noted.

"No way!" Ed cried. "No way!"

"Look, it's either that or forget even thinking about getting the information I have," Shanks shrugged.

Ed growled softly. He really was cornered with no way to wiggle out. Now Ed knew that Shanks wouldn't give out the information as freely as he had hoped. He had hoped that they would fight, Ed would beat the living daylights out of the General, and then Ed would get his information, easy as that. He wished he had never even seen Shanks at this point. Ed just wanted to shrink back and forget the whole thing.

However, Shanks would probably never let him live it down, nor would he even stand a chance of getting what he wanted. But was he really willing to stand the risk of being put under Shanks' control?

Coming to his conclusion, he grumbled, "Alright. I accept your terms."

"Very good," Shanks let a smirk crawl onto his face. "The match will be held tomorrow, sundown. I trust you will arrange it with Mustang."

"Why me!" Ed angrily called as Shanks began to saunter away.

"He likes you best," Shanks laughed, giving Ed a sarcastic wave.

"You want to do _what!_" Roy bellowed, his voice being mere decibels away from shaking the building off its foundation.

"I've challenged General Zabat," Ed restated, pinky finger in his ear to show his discomfort at having his eardrums blown out.

"You deliberately disobeyed me!" Roy cried. "Not that it's such a surprise, but you blindly challenged someone without even knowing what he can do! Without even knowing what he's capable of!"

"And who was I going to ask?" Ed challenged. "You?"

"Yes!" Roy nodded. "I would've told you what I knew if you had just asked! But as it is, you don't know a thing about him and you're going to fight him! How could you!"

"I heard he was good," Ed noted. "But I'm better. I have talented. I'm the Full Metal."

"You're stupid!" Roy shook his head. "He's way out of even your league! Even _I_ wouldn't go up against him alone! How could you be such an idiot! Blindly rushing into a fight like this is suicide!"

Roy sighed and sat back down in his chair with a thud. His hand flew to his head where a throb was beginning to develop and he suddenly found himself feeling extremely tired and much older than he really was.

Deciding that it would be best not to fight Ed on this, or Shanks, Roy groaned, "Alright, Full Metal, you can fight Zabat on the parade grounds tomorrow. But," he looked up at Ed, "why are you fighting him at night?"

"It was his idea," Ed grumbled. "I didn't like it but…"

There was a pause with Roy mumbling incoherent things under his breath.

"Why are you so opposed to me fighting him, besides the obvious reasons I mean?" Ed broke into Roy's thoughts.

"Full Metal, there's a reason he's called the Silver Demon alchemist. He got that name for a very good reason he was awarded that name," Roy warned. "And I'm afraid you're about to find out why."


End file.
